


Oral fixation

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Fixation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Green's grown sleepy with the warmth surrounding him and the tiring activities of the day. The warm crackle of the fire lulls both boys to near sleep.And then he hears a suckling noise. He frowns, one eye slowly opening as he tries to place the sound. Red has pulled Green's necklace into his mouth and seems to be sucking on it with full interest.
Relationships: Green Link/Red Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Oral fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Can I interest you in an oral fixation Red thanks

The first time it happens, Green thinks it's just a joke. They've had to harness the power of the sword again, Vaati having freed himself without the magic of the mirror. Green had made the decision to kill him that day, for everything he'd done to Link and each forth of him. It had been a disgustingly greedy decision, but he stands behind it all the same. With Vaati gone, they can utilize the Four sword without having the regular outcome of freeing great evil. 

And staying smashed inside Links head had driven them all near the point of insanity. It had only been two months, but Vio's rampant depression, Blue's anger issues, and Red's excitement had become all too much for him to handle. 'Steering' Link like vessel had been too much, and he knows all of them are happy to be free to be their own person. After taking down Vaati, Green and Vio had worked a week solid to bring Shadow back, assured that the Wind mage wouldn't return. 

But now that it's been a few weeks, he looks to get to know all of them better. Without constant bickering and having to shove eachother around in the closed off space, He's come to love each of them. Link's grandfather had passed a few years back and he hadn't seen his father since. It didn't matter much though, now they had eachother and Zelda. 

He's chosen some time to spend alone with Red, the childlike wonder now very endearing, something he can do with him is harass Blue. It's after planting a prank, out in the two feet of snow outside, they huddle back inside for warmth. Green pulls a blanket over the couch in the library, and Red follows after him, snuggling in close. Green's grown sleepy with the warmth surrounding him and the tiring activities of the day. The warm crackle of the fire lulls both boys to near sleep. 

And then he hears a suckling noise. He frowns, one eye slowly opening as he tries to place the sound. Red has pulled Green's necklace into his mouth and seems to be sucking on it with full interest. His eyes are closed and he suddenly feels a lot closer. Green's brow furrows as he tries to place this action but he can hear Red's noises tapering off as he falls deeper asleep and he figures its nothing. 

Then, he takes notice of how Red's oral fixation seems to have taken over parts of his daily life. Red will chew on his tunic, shirt sleeves, hell, Green caught him sucking on a ruppee when he was particularly nervous. Red will come to him sometimes, eyes red rimmed and his shirt soaked on the collar until Green will make space for him to curl up and suck at a piece of his outfit. He used to only use the necklace, but now it seems anything that he could get his mouth on he enjoyed. Laces of his tunic were pretty much constantly wet, the shorter sleeves had been nipped softly at, and he was almost certain Red was going for his fingers before he pulled them away. Green feels at a loss for how to handle this new quirk.

Green had finally sat Red down and explained that he can't do this. He was welcome to self-soothe with his own clothes, but the only contact he should seek or expect from Green was hugging and cuddling. He knew he’d expressed himself badly, as he always did with anything related to emotional honesty, but he used all of his ability to be very clear about what was and wasn’t appropriate.

Red had responded by rejecting all further attempts by Green at physical contact. He ducked away from hair ruffling on missions, wore thick clothing to keep from cuddling up to him, pulled away from attempted hugging. 

He feels even more lost now than before. 

So, he goes to Vio, but he finds Blue is already there.

"He's just self soothing. He doesn't mean anything by it." The purple hero tucks books into their proper place after a day studying, Shadow's fast asleep on the couch. Green's choosing to not point out the obvious love bite on his neck, even though he's been expecting this forever. He can see out of the corner of his eyes Blue looking it down too and silently hopes he doesn't say anything stupid.

"You remember when Link was a child he used a pacifier until he was six, seven maybe? Red has experienced trauma and he's regressing a little bit. He'll grow out of it." Vio places a final book into place, "It's best to not shame him for it or he won't seek comfort from us." 

"He does this to you all too?" Green tilts his head. "Why didn't you all say anything?" 

"He likes Shadow's rings, and I think it helps that there's two of us. Normally Shadow's in here with me, you know? Easy to find and all that. He took all of our hats, by the way, those are all tucked into his room too." Vio goes past Shadow's sleeping form to pat a seat next to himself on the other couch. Green sits with no hesitation. Blue follows a moment later and sits on the far side. 

"He's not doing anything bad with it so recently I've just been letting him? But he left a mark this last time and I told him off. I think that's why he's being more demanding with his actions" One of Vio's hands touch his neck, "I'm not trying to be mean, but he shouldn't be marking us up."

"Red did that to you?!?" One of Green's hands trace the speckled spot on Vio's neck, "And Shadow? I thought-!" 

Vio's face broke out into a blush, "When it comes to Shadow I might want a more ...Romantic relationship, but it's not like that with Red. Red and Blue both seek comfort in a more direct way. I imagine they're both from Link's emotional and creative side of brain. It's not a big deal unless you make it one. Shadow finds comfort in platonic touch and Red is eager to give it, if he can soothe. Blue finds comfort in using his strength and you're willing, aware or not, to give him a space to work his frustrations out, just like it comforts you to know you've made Blue at least a little happier."

He explains the recent shift of no contact about Red to Vio, who looks at him sadly. “He did that to me, too,” Vio admits. “But last night, I just… he needed a hug so bad. And I didn’t want him to push me away, so that’s why I let him…” he touches the mark again.

Green thinks this over as he fiddles with the end of his tunic. 

"You see? The nervous hand movement while you think is just like Red's oral fixation. It helps him focus and calm down. Blue twiddles his thumbs and sometimes I bite my nails." Vio puts a hand on his shoulder, "Red feels safe with us, he’s just regressing a little to experience a form of comfort that previously helped, with people who won’t reject him for it. We can be adults about it, can’t we? He will grow out of it.”

“So, we should just let him mouth us?" Blue says, confusion written all over his features.

“I think we should set up ground rules. Uhm,” Vio touches his sore spot on his neck, “No marks.”

“Obviously.” Blue says softly.

“Just visable skin or clothes. He seems to like his own shirts.” Green shrugs. 

“OK... speaking of clothes, I think no sucking anything except when fully clothed,” Blue says decidedly, then shakes his head. “God this is fucking weird, guys. We’re deciding what’s OK for Red to mouth on.”

“So not in public, and not in front of Zelda,” Vio says. Blue rolls his eyes, so Vio adds, “And we can tell him no.” 

Blue raises his eyebrows at that. “I thought we weren’t trying to make him feel bad?”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to feel bad. You can tell him you’re not OK with it. It won’t kill him.”

“Yeah, OK,” Blue runs a hand through his hair, still looking troubled. “I get it, thanks.”

“He’ll grow out of it, Blue.”

“Yeah, he’ll grow out of it. ‘Course he will.”

Red's sniffling at the door caught their attention as he pushed through wiping at his eyes. His sleeves wiped at his face and we're seemingly not doing much because of how wet they already were. His collar was pulled into his mouth as he chewed away. "Vi, I know you said I couldn't until you healed but I-" his eyes landed on the others and his face grew hot. His tear tracks became thicker, and Green stood to walk towards him. 

"It's okay Red, what's wrong?" Green shushed him as he wiped his face, holding it between his hands. Shadow seems to have stirred, blinking from where he's seated. He makes to move towards Red until Vio pulls him back, Vio's other hand holding Blue.

"I made you mad and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just been so difficult trying to connect with you guys and I-" Red let out a long whine as he put his face in his hands. The leader thought it over for a moment, sparing a glance to Shadow and Vio. Shadow caught his gaze and cocked his head towards out of the room. Good plan, private, more likely for Red to open up. Green scooped him up and carried him through the still open door, to Red's own room. 

He propped them both up against the headboard, pulling Red into his lap and offering his necklace, touching it to Red's lips. The smaller hero opened his mouth and sucked eagerly, completely going around the offered jewelery to latch around Green's finger. Green sighs as he decides to let him leaning back and bringing him close to his chest. He's sure Red can hear his heart beat just a little too fast and is choosing to ignore it. 

Red yawns around the digit mouthing it for a moment longer before removing it from his lips. "'M sorry. I know you don't like the sucking thing but I can't seem to get myself to stop." He pressed Green's wrist to his mouth instead, sucking a spot into it. 

"It's fine. It's good to let your feelings out. I didn't know I was hurting you this much. I was just- caught off guard so I went to Vio. I understand better now and I want to help." Green took his other hand and ran it through Red's blond hair, smiling when the other let out a pleased sound. 

"I'm tired of being a baby." Red supplied after a moment of silence. Green continued petting through his hair when he popped the fleshy bit under his thumb into his mouth. 

"You're not a baby. Why do you think that?" Green brought Red's legs up so he could sit criss cross, like they had as a child in their grandfather's lap. Green saw now why having a child was alluring, the comfort he received for comfort gave was wonderful. 

"I cry a lot and I throw fits. And this whole," Red lifted the limb he'd been gnawing on, "gross thing." 

"We all show our emotions different ways. Vio throws himself into work, Blue breaks things, I yell and argue, and you have an oral fixation. Crying is good for you, it helps get all the bad energy out. And we all throw fits really. It's not gross to seek comfort." Red pulls his legs up more, even as nearly the same size as Green he nests right on top of him. 

"If you need help with your emotions, you have every right to come to us. You deserve to feel good." Green pulls the blankets up and I've them, cuddling into Red's back as he continues to nip lightly at Green's arm. 

It might be around half an hour later when Red gathers the courage to say what he wants to, but Green's fallen asleep by then. He misses the hushed voice as he whispers out, "I want you to feel good too." 

Red did not grow out of it.

Granted, he did it less , but a full year later he was still doing it.

They all got used to it. Red had been shy about it at first, the way Link had once been shy about physical affection, but once he knew that he wouldn’t be yelled at, Red became much more confident about his preferred method of seeking comfort. 

After night terrors that woke the others with Red's screaming, Green would visit his room. The other had returned his hug with a desperate clinginess, as though scared Green would suddenly die. Green had felt his shirt getting wetter and wetter from the boy’s tears, and then continue to get wet after Red had stopped crying. When he pulled back a little, he saw Red sucking one of his shirt buttons, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. 

On lazy afternoons, Red habitually sucked the other’s fingers while idly drawing or other activities he could do from their laps. They grimaced when their fingers came back distinctly pruny, but they never once told Red off for it. 

Green would be catching up on reports in the hours before training, when Red would slouch into the room and curl up in his lap. If Green had his sword, Red would suck the handle after pulling it up into his own lap. If not, Red latched onto his tunic, sucking the edge of the fabric, his head resting on Green’s shoulder, legs dangling over Green’s thigh. 

It wasn’t uncommon for any of them to show up with wet patches on their shirts whenever they all were home. The only difference, Vio recalled once, is Red seemed to have preferred places on each of them. He'd chew Green's collars raw, suckled on Blue's hat or hair, bit at Vio's sleeves, and nibble on Shadow's hands. 

The only time they seemed to bring it up was to comment on how often or uncommon it had been recently. Sometimes someone would through an offsided complaint when busy with another task, and all anyone else would do is silently agree.  
\--

Green receives a letter in the mail that he mulls over hiding for hours before deciding its all of their rights to know. He takes a deep breath in front of all of them, before reciting a letter from Erune's father, stating she's been missing and has been that way for over two days. The guards say at this point they're looking for a body. Red takes it the hardest, silently crawling into Vio's lap. Green tries to ignore how Vio automatically pulls his sleeves down a bit to give Red room to work. 

Green finishes, knowing they all would like some time alone, by saying they're all taking a few days off to grieve and think about traveling to the funeral.

Red looks him right in the face, clutching Vio's wrist as he nibbles against the fabric idly, smiling and saying a soft, "That's a great idea Green." 

Then he vanished for weeks. When he finally turned up again, he looked like a famine victim and stated sadly he had been awake for days.

Red was shaking, practically bleeding out all over their living room as they poured him full of potion and used fairy water on ever bit of visible skin. 

"Where the fuck did you go?!?" Blue yanks him up by the shoulders. Red whimpers as he weakly pushes at him. 

"No, fuck that! Where have you been Red? We've been worried fucking sick. I thought you were dead!" Green's trying to shush him and pull him off of Red. Vio's trying to stop him from crying, shouting "He's too dehydrated! I'm sure he's delirious. Put him down." 

Shadow looks near the point of passing out, having spent all this time teleporting all over Hyrule looking for Red. Vio hasn't slept in nearly two days, and Green's not far behind him. The guilt suddenly hits him that he has no idea how long Blue's been awake for. 

Once he can yank Blue off of Red he holds him back as Vio tries to figure out the best way to get him hydrated again. Green's sort of zoned out, but when he comes to Shadow and Vio are pining him down to a cot as he puts an IV in his left arm. 

Green waked nested on the floor around the day cot, Vio and Shadow tangled up around him. He blinks up, making sure there's still a body in the bed. Blue has slung himself right up next to Red, who must've fallen asleep during soothing. Almost all of Blue's neck is bruised, as if he's been strangled. 

"It was a monster." He says once he catches green eyes, "Not like one we've ever fought before. Her own dad." He rubs circles in the Red's navel, "The guards didn't find the body, Red did. It was- it was bad, Green."

Green sighs, remembering thinking it was too much blood. Red having to kill another Hylian, all by himself. He hadn't even taken his Four Sword, just some blade Green had made him a while before. 

A few days later and Green is physically putting Red into the shower himself, all picking him up like a feral cat. Red hisses and puts boney limbs all into Green and Blue as they finally get him to bath. Vio and Shadow watching carefully, all of them too scared to lose him again.

After, Red put on the soft sweatpants and pajama top Shadow had laid out for him, but before he could make any kind of getaway, Green had dragged Red to his bed, sat down against the headboard with him in his lap, and practically forced his fingers into the other's mouth. 

For the first time, Red bit him. Green didn’t even flinch, keeping his first two fingers in his mouth and his other hand firmly holding Red’s head against his shoulder. Red growled and huffed around the digits, and then when he couldn’t get loose he lay stiff, stubbornly unmoving.

Well, at least he was still. And clean. And in bed. Vio would count it as a win, even if Green had to hold Red there all night. But after a few minutes Red had sighed resignedly and Green felt him finally sucking his fingers, his tongue rubbing against the pads in a familiar way.

“Good boy,” Green said in the relief of his feelings, then froze. 

Shit. That had sounded sexual. 

He felt Red’s tongue pause, and then the smaller boy took hold of Greens’s wrist and slid his mouth down the length of his fingers. Until his lips were around the base of his knuckles. 

He tried to ignore how he could see Red's half lidded eyes stare Blue down, his tongue coming out to swirl between the two fingers. Red spread his legs a bit more as he attempted to get comfortable, rolling his hips back against Green.

He could see all of them blush at Red's little 'show' but they still settle into the bed together. Shadow curls right into Vio, Green ignores how Red's hips shift a little again. 

\---

Green had been getting ready for bed in his own room when Red had wondered in. It was honestly rare for them to sleep alone, nightmares and abandonment issues followed the full spectrum. Green blinked in the darkness, before he lifted his blanket to allow Red to slide into his bed. The slightly smaller hero pressed himself right up against Green, his mouth going to Green's collarbone almost instantly. Green yawned as he pulled Red in closer, allowing him to cuddle right into his space. 

"Was it a bad day again? It's been a while since you've slept in your own." Green rubbed his back as his eyes slid shut. It had been an awfully long day for the leader, reports galore to fill out and keeping up with the monster hoard growing from the east. Not to mention anniversaries coming up and how much stress and anxiety that date seemed to put him under. 

Red made a small humming noise, "Just lonely." He let his hands splay out on Green's chest, "Have you been lonely?" 

Green doesn't open his eyes to answer, just makes a noncommittal noise as he relaxes further into his slumber. He lets himself drift shut with Red safe in his hold. 

When he starts to stir, it seems like his dream is taking a better turn than normal. The kisses and bites to his jaw make his face hot, but it's nothing in comparison to how good the hand around him feels. With both of his bottom layers pulled down just enough, he huffs as the hand pumps him. The chill from being shirtless hits him for only a moment before a mouth wraps around one of his nipples and sucks. He moans at the feeling, one hand latches onto the head of hair as he humps back to meet the other body. 

He's so close, when he feels something else slide into the hand. He feels himself press against another and the hand squeezed lightly before it continues to pump him. 

He sighs at how good it feel, hips moving in little thrusts as he reaches his peak, the mouth moving from one nipple to the other. 

Once the buzzing calms down a bit, the other body in his bed sits up and his breath catches. 

Red whispers softly, "I should probably clean up."

Green nods dumbly in the darkness. He bites his lip before whispering back, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah... Yeah. Uhm, are you okay?" 

"Yeah."


End file.
